


It's Only Love

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Questioning, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: No necesitan nada más.





	It's Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> _**[It's only love](https://youtu.be/nT-Fo9ClHX4)**_ _by Def Leppard_.

Cuando cumplimos ocho años, Vergil decidió que era momento de dejar de tomarnos de las manos al caminar en la calle. Fue por aquella vez que se burlaron de nosotros, pero las personas jamás podrían entender que nuestra felicidad giraba en torno a ese insignificante hecho. Vergil era el mayor, y como tal, decidió que era tiempo de crecer. No lo aceptaría, y aunque a mí no me importara, no quería que volvieran a reírse de él.

Cuando cumplimos ocho y medio, tropecé, caí y me torcí el tobillo. Vergil iba conmigo, pero la distancia le impidió detener la caída. Fue doloroso, pero nuestros poderes hicieron que sanara por completo en varios segundos. Aun así podía ver la culpa en sus ojos cuando llegamos a casa. Ya en nuestra habitación, Vergil me miró, tomó mi mano y suspiró cuando le sonreí para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

—Perdón.

—No fue tu culpa, yo no presté atención.

—Pero pude haber evitado que te cayeras.

—Verge...

—¿Qué?...

—Te quiero. No podría culparte por algo como un tobillo herido —me miraba, con su sonrisa ligera y lleno de nervios. Yo ya lo sabía, pero me gustaba sobremanera escucharle decirlo—. ¿Tú me quieres?

—Sabes que sí. Te quiero tanto como tú a mí.

—Entonces, si yo te amo, y tú me amas ¿por qué no podemos tomarnos de las manos? Sujeta siempre mi mano y no me dejes caer otra vez —me miró a los ojos, sus brillantes, sinceras e inocentes y puras iris azules, y apretó mis manos entre las suyas.

Cuando cumplimos diez años, uno de nuestros compañeros de clase se declaró a una niña de un grado superior. Todos querían saber lo que era tener una novia por primera vez y las preguntas no cesaban. Él decía que estaba enamorado, y que ella lo amaba a él igual. No era capaz de comprender, cómo era capaz de amar a alguien que había conocido una semana atrás en una fiesta que dieron sus padres. Yo amaba a Vergil. Y aunque lo amaba antes siquiera de tener consciencia o poder respirar, no asimilé lo que era amarle hasta que me di cuenta que teníamos juntos toda la vida y más que eso.

Fue un martes en que él y yo nos quedamos castigados una vez más. Caminábamos, conversando, hablando mal de los profesores, bromeando y tomados de la mano en dirección a casa. Ahí fue cuando lo vimos.

El chico y su novia estaban sentados muy cerca, mientras él dejaba la palma sobre el muslo de ella. Parecía que querían comerse la cara. Se estaban besando, y nosotros nos habíamos quedado paralizados en un punto ciego para ellos. Ella tomó la mano de él y la metió bajo su falda, emitiendo un sonido profundo y agudo. Entonces Vergil echó a correr, soltando mi mano con demasiada fuerza y rapidez como para que pudiera reaccionar. No había echado a correr a casa.

Caminé al maltratado parque en el que nos quedábamos cuando sabíamos que mamá llegaría tarde a casa. Ahí estaba él, sentado sobre el piso y ocultando la cara entre las piernas. Me dejé caer a su lado y traté de mirar su rostro por el hueco que quedaba entre su brazo y su rodilla. Cuando se cansó de evadirme en vano, levantó su descompuesto y rojo rostro.

—¿La gente que se ama hace eso? —preguntó y yo me reí.

—Sólo era un beso, Verge.

—¡Se estaban comiendo la mitad de la cara! ¡¿Es que no lo viste?!

—Bueno... hay diferentes tipos de besos, creo.

—Tú y yo nos amamos y jamás lo hemos hecho —y con aquello parecía completamente convencido y grandemente confundido.

—Pero, tú y yo somos hermanos...

—... ¿También hay diferentes tipos de amor?

Me reí ante su puchero, aquel que hacía al notar su propia ignorancia y no gustarle. Iba a mirarme mal cuando acerqué mis labios y los dejé estar sobre los suyos. Cuando me separé, de nuevo estaba petrificado. Se pasó los dedos sobre la boca.

—Creo que tienes razón... —me dejé caer sobre su hombro—. Si tú y yo nos amamos, ¿por qué no podemos besarnos? —cerré los ojos y respiré pausado antes de sentir su mano sobre mi barbilla y sus labios acercarse de nueva cuenta a los míos. Tan torpe, tan simple, tan natural, y tan húmedo.

Cuando cumplimos doce años, una chica citó a Vergil a la salida. Me pidió que le esperara y accedí. Pasaron diez minutos cuando Vergil apareció frente a mí, con la cabeza baja y la respiración agitada, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada, me tomó de la mano y echamos a correr. Cuando llegamos a casa fue directo a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama hasta que yo entré. Entonces se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

La chica le había dicho que le quería y se había lanzado sobre él, había intentado besarle y...

—Y... —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, escondiendo la cara entre mi hombro y mi cuello—... Me metió la mano al pantalón, y me tocó...

Fue ahí cuando salió corriendo dejándola atrás.

Sonreí y le abracé de vuelta.

—¿Eso te molestó? —negó con la cabeza.

—Fue extraño... además, ¿cómo podía ella quererme si yo no la quiero? Yo te quiero a ti.

—... Entonces ¿si yo te tocara, no sería extraño?

—¿Las personas que se aman, se tocan?

—Eso creo. Pero somos hermanos...

—¿Entonces debería dejar que alguien a quien no quiero me toque?

—No. Nunca hagas eso —lo apreté con más fuerza contra mí.

—Y tú tampoco dejarás que alguien a quien no quieres te toque. Si tú y yo nos amamos... ¿por qué no podemos tocarnos?

Fue la primera vez que vi esa mirada en sus ojos mientras deslizaba su mano por sobre mi pantalón y se acercaba buscando mis labios. Nos tocamos en el silencio ahogado de la habitación, reconociendo con el tacto cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, el calor a través de la ropa, el cambio inminente y notorio sobre varias partes de nuestra anatomía. Su lengua sobre mi torso, mis manos en sus caderas. Nos besamos hasta que no pudimos más, tocando aquí y allá, rompiendo la barrera del espacio personal, que se distinguía sólo por las ropas que, aunque nuestras manos ya habían usurpado, seguían ahí.

Cuando cumplimos catorce años, Vergil comenzó a comportarse extraño, le miraba distante y pensativo y trataba de no mirarme. Estaba razonando algo que no sabía cómo exteriorizar.

Aquella noche no me sonrió antes de fingir que dormía; porque yo sabía que no lo hacía. Tampoco me besó ni me tocó como siempre lo hacía. Vergil seguía despierto entrada la madrugada, y trataba de no moverse en su cama para no despertarme.

Me miró durante largo rato para después suspirar rendido y girarse hacia la pared.

Sigilosamente me puse en pie y caminé hasta su cama. Su cuerpo se tensó ante el movimiento. Aún no estaba dormido.

—¿No vas decirme qué es lo que ocurre? —le abracé por la espalda, pasando mis manos sobre su pecho, sentí cómo colocaba las suyas entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Dante... ¿qué necesito para para hacer el amor con alguien?

Me congelé por un momento sin entender.

—No lo sé... ¿enamorarte? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Uno de mis compañeros de clase tuvo sexo con su novia. Cuando uno de los chicos a los que se lo contaba le preguntó si habían hecho el amor, él le dio que no. Que eso era demasiado cursi y que a él no le interesaba estar enamorado.

—... ¿Y?

—Que a mí sí me interesa... pero no estoy enamorado de ninguna chica... y no creo que vaya a amar a alguna jamás.

—¿Tienes miedo de nunca poder hacer el amor? —se quedó callado durante varios minutos, como sopesando cada una de las palabras que iba a soltar. Respiró hondo y apretó más mis manos contra su pecho.

—¿Todavía me amas, Dante? ¿Todavía me amas como yo te amo a ti? Con la misma fuerza con la que te amé desde que sentí tu existencia junto a la mía, incluso antes de necesitar respirar. ¿Todavía me amas así aunque sólo sea tu hermano?

Me quedé sin aliento y sin saber qué responder. Apreté los ojos a punto de llorar y me pegué a su espalda aún más, absorbiendo la esencia que emanaba su cuerpo.

—No, Verge... ya no te amo de esa forma —su respiración se cortó por un segundo—. Cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me miras, cada vez que tomas mi mano... te amo aún más. Cada vez que respiro, siento que mi corazón podría explotar y cuando te miro, no necesito nada más.

Se giró sobre la cama y me miró. Le sonreí y le besé en los labios.

—Te amo, Vergil.

Y apreté su mano entre la mía.


End file.
